


Be Careful What You Ask For

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Adult Situations [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baron is an asshole in this, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bukakke, Dean is the magical uniocorn of all kinks ever, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Frustrated Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, No Aftercare, No Negotiation, Open Relationship (Dean/Roman), Promiscuous Dean, Roleplay Logs, Size Difference, Size Kink, Third Person Present, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: In Baron Corbin's extensive experience of sports and combat, there are certain rules about how close you can get to a person. You don't grind, you don't bounce. You behave as though it is normal to be where you are and doing what you're doing, because it is.Dean doesn't follow any of the rules. He fights like everyone's body is public property. Or maybe like he never learned the difference between fucking and fighting and never bothered to try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We're back! As always, please read the tags. There are a lot of nasty, derogatory names thrown around and Baron is not a nice or considerate partner in this first part. If any of that bothers you, please take a pass.
> 
> Also, while all three chapters we've written so far are Baron/Dean, there is definitely Roman/Dean as an over-arching background theme so please be aware.

In Baron Corbin's extensive experience of sports and combat, there are certain rules about how close you can get to a person. Even when a situation necessitates being very very close, there are still rules about how you move and how your hold yourself. You don't grind, you don't bounce. You behave as though it is normal to be where you are and doing what you're doing, because it is.

There's always other stuff happening in locker rooms, and you either engage or you ignore it, but none of that shit crosses over onto the field or into the ring. No matter how you feel about one another elsewhere, whatever you might like or dislike, when you're competing, you're there to win. You put feelings and desires aside and you go the job. Those are the rules. Or so Baron had always believed.

Then he was in a back hallway at the Royal Rumble, turned a corner and saw Roman Reigns body-to-body with Dean Ambrose. They weren't looking at anyone else, weren't even saying anything that could be heard, but Corbin isn't stupid. He's a damn psychology major, and every inch of that image read dominance. Roman's hand was at Dean's throat, just resting with enough pressure than the skin was pressed in a little. Dean's eyes were wide and dark, blue irises almost consumed by his pupils, and his lips were just a little parted, making his habitual smirk look filthy and wanton in a way that Baron definitely wished he'd never seen.

He walked away that night, but the image stayed with him. Stuck with him for two weeks while Dean talked shit about his chance at the title. While Dean gave him too-lingering gazes in the ring and squirmed all over him for every pin in that fatal four-way.

Baron thought he was ready to face Dean one on one, but it turns out no one is ever really ready for Dean Ambrose. Dean fights dirty, everyone knows that. Being in the ring with him is as much like a bar fight as a wrestling match. What Corbin never expected was Dean to be such a fucking tease. Dean doesn't follow any of the rules. He fights like everyone's body is public property. Or maybe like he never learned the difference between fucking and fighting and never bothered to try.

Whatever Dean was in that hallway with Roman, he's clearly spinning out of control in the following weeks, and it makes Baron's fingers itch with something he hasn't let himself think about for a long time.

When Dean starts running his mouth, Baron hits him. Without the sense to stay down, Dean grins and gets back up. When Dean costs him his shot in the Elimination Chamber, he puts the man through one of the pod walls, and when Dean rampages around the backstage of SmackDown demanding Baron face him, he does. From behind. With a chair. And then drags Dean out on his knees in front of the whole damn WWE universe.

When he hears they took Dean to the doctor afterward, he only feels a little bad. There's nothing to do but wait for the next step. He already knows Dean isn’t sensible enough to stay down, and maybe Baron has finally gotten his attention.

\-----------

Dean's not as stupid as most people think he is. He wouldn't be good at his job if he was dumb. He can see Corbin playing the same story line they keep pushing on Roman. Fucking lone wolf strong man bull shit. At first it pisses him off because Roman hates that schtick but mostly because when Roman pulls that shit he gets booed. When Corbin does it the crowd loves him. It's bullshit and if Dean wasn't as busy with the other assholes in the ring he might have to do something about the damn smirk on Corbin's face. He ignores him for awhile.

But then Corbin walks in on him and Roman and Dean can see the desire on Corbin. He just stared at them, looking simultaneously spooked and hungry. The _want_ from him is clear as day and suddenly Dean's interest in the man is peaked. He slowly starts picking fights with the guy. Even subs like Dean have to test a Dom's limits.

Dean is a little shocked that all his hard works gets him is a chair to the back, but that's nothing new. Getting nearly set on fire is actually exciting, and it all tells him a lot about how far he can push the man.

\-----------

Dean is back at the next night's house show, and right back in Baron's face. Because he clearly learned nothing. Or he liked what he learned. Baron waits until after their respective matches while the crowd is worked up watching Nikki and Natalya tear the living hell out of each other before he catches Dean alone backstage, pinning him to a wall with a forearm against Dean's chest. "You got something you want to say to me, Ambrose? How about you just fucking say it?"

Dean's eyes sparkle with pleasure when Corbin pins him. He's hot and worked up after his match and he's already half hard. He bites his lower lip and presses his crotch right up against Corbin's. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me what you want me to say? Should I be wearing a red cape? You know, since you're such a big bad lone wolf." He teases.

Baron narrows his eyes, baring his teeth like the wolf he pretends to be. "You wanna play that you're some innocent child lost in the woods? Don't think there's anyone here who believes that." He can see that his strength has Dean half breathless already, so he releases the pressure slightly and then leans his weight into Dean, banging him back into the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of him a little and to keep his attention. His hips press forward into Dean's, not grinding so much as holding him still. "What if I want you to shut your damn mouth?" He growls, torn between annoyance and desire.

"Mmm, I'm bad at that." Dean replies with a smirk, "There isn’t much that can keep my attention for long... So you better give me something to fill it." He rolls his hips playfully. "And I'm not innocent but I can pretend to be if you're into that."

Baron growls, low in his throat. "I'm not that gullible and you're not that good an actor." He lets Dean up but catches his by the scruff of the neck to guide him into a tiny nearby office. It looks like it was probably one of the medical trainer's rooms tonight, he doesn't much care other than that it's empty and has a door. "I think I can keep that mouth busy for a minute though."

Dean laughs as Corbin takes him into the room. "Well don't keep me in suspense big boy. I've been flirting with you for weeks now. Most men would have caved much sooner." Dean teases once they're effectively alone. "Although Roman held out for a while." Dean adds to see how Corbin reacts.

Corbin sneers, "You doin' this just to get your big dog pissed off?" He asks, tone soft and dangerous. His hand is still fisted in the hair at the back of Dean's neck as he turns them to press Dean back into the wall. "'Cus I don't give a shit what you have with him, and I'm not going to play nice."

Dean chuckles as Corbin manhandles him. "Roman knows I sleep with other people. He even knows I've been pursuing you. It was a lot like pursuing him actually. You smile less." Dean replies when he a hint of jealousy sneaks into Corbin's voice. "And I never play nice. I prefer to play dirty."

Baron legitimately doesn't give a fuck who else Dean is sleeping with. He just wants this out of his system. "How about you do some work then, if you're so sure you want this." He uses his grip on Dean's neck to shove him down to his knees, working his belt open with his off hand and letting Dean take the hint.

Baron's apparent disinterest makes Dean smirk as he drops to his knees and starts opening the man's complicated jeans. "Did you pick out these hipster jeans just because or were you actively working to make it harder to get your dick sucked? " Dean teases even as he manages to get them open and push his hand inside Baron's boxer briefs. He wraps his hand around the shaft and gives it a few experimental pulls

"Do you intentionally run your mouth to make people want to punch you?" Baron snaps in response, though Dean's hand finding his cock is exquisite and drags a low moan out if him. It's been too long since he had anyone on their knees like this.

Dean looks up at Baron with a self-satisfied grin and shrugs. "Usually. Sometimes they use a ball gag instead and that can be pretty fun." He replies as he pulls Baron's dick out finally. He distracts himself with licking around the head like a porn star as his hand goes to work stroking up and down the shaft.

Baron's eyes are fixed on Dean's mouth as he resists the urge to just thrust in. "Yeah? Bet you look pretty that way." He grits out, using his hand in Dean's hair to push him a little deeper, wanting more. "That dirty mouth all stretched out..." He licks his lips, too many ideas and thoughts crowding his head. Dean is too strong and this is entirely too easy. As much as he wanted Dean shut up, now he has to bite back questions about limits and rules.

Dean can take a hint and he slides his mouth down Baron's cock like he's starving for it. Dean has always been a cock slut. He wants it all the time. In his mouth, in his ass, hell he's happy just getting cummed on. A brief thought of Baron and Roman double teaming makes him moan and allows Baron's cock slide deeper down his throat.

Baron lets out a low eager groan as Dean starts to suck him in honest, gripping Dean's hair tighter to keep him there. "Fuck... you're a little desperate huh?" It's not new, this much hunger and eagerness in a partner, but it is rare in his experience. He lets his hips start a shallow rhythm, releasing Dean's hair and letting the other man decide how to adjust. "Good thing none of your other rivals decided to get demanding with you... you go down this easy in the ring when someone pushes you around?" He's just purring teasing filth to see how Dean reacts, only half occupied with that as he starts to fuck Dean's mouth in earnest.

Dean pulls off Baron's cock and there's a string of spit connecting his lips to Baron's spit slick cock. He smears it across his chin with the back of his hand before replying. "I get turned on in the ring. But I don't go down without a fight. You gotta work hard to make me submit." Dean growls as he strokes Baron.

Baron growls at the loss of Dean's mouth, but he grins wickedly at the challenge. "Sounds like my kind of game." He says, guiding Dean's mouth back to his cock, since clearly letting go of his hair was a bad idea. "Now get back to work and we'll see if you get something back from me tonight."

Dean's eyes roll back in his head a little bit at the command in Baron's voice. He loves being told to do better. The challenge makes him hard and aching in his jeans. He moans around Baron's cock like he's being paid for it and works his hardest on making Baron go weak in the knees.

Baron braces his free hand on the wall as Dean goes to town. He keeps his right hand cupping the back of Dean's skull, pushing him just a little deeper and guiding the pace to let Dean know what he wants. "Fuck... That's good." He rolls his hips deeper just to hear the sound of Dean gasping when he lets him pull off. "Such a good whore for me... Damn shame no one knows what your mouth is really best at." He's a little breathless as he says it, thrusting deep into Dean's throat a couple more times before he pulls out and cums across Dean's face.

Dean's mouth is open and waiting eagerly for Baron to cover his tongue and face with spunk. He licks it up and smears it over his lips and neck obscenely. "Fuck boy... you really are a tall glass of water." He moans while he locks his fingers clean.

Baron smiles hungrily down at Dean, "You're not so bad yourself when you shut your mouth for a minute." He growls, tucking his cock away before pulling Dean up and turning him so they're both facing a mirror on the wall. This must have been used as a dressing room at some point too, because it's a shitty wall mirror, but it shows the both of them, Baron inches taller and holding Dean possessively in front of him so he can meet Dean’s eyes in the reflection. "Look at yourself. Such an easy slut..." He tries the slur, smirking slightly when a shiver runs through Dean's lithe frame. "Looking wrecked and fucked out when all I took was your mouth." He teases as he unfastens Dean's jeans and pulls out his cock, stroking slowly as he watches them both in the mirror. "So hard and wanting just from being used."

Dean leans back against the taller man and loves the fact that Baron is actually taller and bigger than him. He rolls his hips into Baron's hand. "I fucking love being cummed on... and in." He moans.

Baron licks his lips quickly, giving Dean's cock a firm long stroke and twisting his wrist a little at the end. "Maybe another day, we'll get you fucked just right. If you ask very, very nicely." He lets go of Dean's cock abruptly after only a couple of strokes and leans in to growl low and rough against Dean's ear. "Touch yourself, little slut. Show me how bad you want to get off..." He drops his hands to grip Dean's hips with bruising strength. "Look at yourself while you come apart." He directs.

Dean shivers with the teasing strokes of Baron's hand and he has to close his eyes for a moment after Baron lets go. "Fuck. You fucking tease." Dean grits out as he spits in his own hand and wraps it around his cock. He forces himself to look into the mirror. He's never seen himself look this needy. With Baron pressed against his back, he actually looks small and that sends a weird shiver down his spine.

Baron keeps his eyes locked on Dean in the mirror. "Wrong." He purrs against Dean's ear, resisting the urge to just bite down and mark the pale skin of Dean's throat. "A tease wouldn't let you cum at all, little whore. I'm just making you do the work." He rolls his hips against Dean's ass, not hard again yet but keeping Dean pinned against his body. "You're going to cum looking at yourself, and knowing how easy I got you this way." Once he's seen Dean's pace, he does cover the smaller man's hand with his own, increasing the slick pressure and speed just a little bit, eyes still fixed on Dean's face.

Dean arches his back and tips his head back against the larger man's shoulder. Baron's pace is just as brutal as the man himself and Dean whimpers as he trembles towards the edge faster than he would normally. "Fuck, fuck, fuck... please let me cum. Please can I cum, sir?" Dean gasps out without thinking. It isn't quite the right title for Baron but he's past the point of begging at this point.

Baron lets out a surprised gasp as Dean begs, pretty and desperate and perfect, and he feels his cock twitch with renewed interest even though he just got off, his spunk still drying on Dean's cheeks where his slutty tongue couldn't reach it.

"Such a good little whore." Baron purrs approvingly into Dean’s ear, "You already know how to ask so nicely..." Pleased as he is, he has to keep Dean shivering and needy for a few more strokes, impressed when the man really doesn't cum without permission despite his obvious need. "Eyes open." He reminds Dean roughly, nudging his head forward. "Watch yourself while cum for me."

It's not full permission but Dean takes him at Baron's words and opens his eyes slowly. The sight of himself - with drying cum on his flushed cheeks, sex blown pupils, and arching back greedily - does send him over the edge and he cums over his and Baron's hands with a load moan and a full body shiver.

Baron keeps Dean supported as he arches and shudders through his orgasm. "Good boy." He says softly, voice still rough and dry. "See how good you look?" He keeps them standing for another moment before guiding them both down to sitting on the floor, Dean half on his lap. He finally gives in to his own desire and nips hard at Dean's ear and the top of his neck. "Feel better now, little whore?" He brings his fingers up to smear cum across Dean's lower lip. "Never watched yourself come apart like that before?"

"Hmmmm, fuck you." Dean replies with a pleased smirk. He flicks his tongue out to lick the cum off Baron's fingers. "I've never done it in front of a mirror before. It was interesting. You into fucking in public too? Or are you more of a sex tape kind of guy?"

Baron shakes his head slowly, astounded that Dean still can't be quiet. He forces two fingers into Dean's mouth just to shut him up, because he can. His voice is a low growl against Dean's skin when he decides to answer. "I'm more like a 'deal with things as quickly as possible and then let my whores clean up their own messes' kind of guy., actually." He says it with a smirk, glancing up at Dean's reflection in the mirror again before pulling his fingers from Dean's mouth and wiping his hand clean on Dean's tank top. It's the work of a moment to displace the smaller man onto the floor so he can stand up. "Wouldn't mind having a video of you begging to cum though, that was fun." Baron adds. He turns away and straightens his clothes before he leaves the little office, not letting himself feel any regret for walking away from Dean. Dean got what he was asking for.

Dean isn't concerned that Baron takes off before any cuddling can happen. That's more of a Roman thing anyways. He'll be back. They always come back. Dean cleans up, mostly, and calls Roman to give him an update. He already has a plan how how to drive Baron Corbin crazy.


End file.
